


I could even learn how to love...

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, Song: Love Like You, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first work on AO3, its probably pretty bad. I wrote this at 3 AM.Listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4rW48BbB-Y





	I could even learn how to love...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, its probably pretty bad. I wrote this at 3 AM.
> 
> Listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4rW48BbB-Y

_If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything._

_I could even learn how to love._

Lance looked over at the little tech nerd with the cadets, teaching them how to activate the castle defense systems. Something about him made Lance feel...warm inside.

_When I see, the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything._

_I could even learn how to love like you._

Pidge perked up as Lance flew into the red lion's hangar, and gave him a big bear hug when he came inside.

_Love like you._

_I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true._

_Cause I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you._

Lance tried not to make eye contact as Pidge patched up his wounds from his most recent battle. He tried not to think about the smaller man's worried expression, and how he was so careful with everything he did. 

_Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew._

_What makes you think I'm so special?_

He tried to watch the movie, he really did, but it was difficult when all he could think of was how adorable Pidge was leaning up against him. He was so warm and soft, and Lance didn't want this moment to end. 

_If I could begin to do something that does right by you, I would do about anything._

_I would even learn how to love._

There he was, curled up in bed with Lance after his most recent nightmare. Lance cursed himself, wishing he knew early on how his teammate, how his friend felt about giving up his lion. He wished he could have consoled him sooner, told him that the team needed him just as much as they needed everyone else. 

_When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything._

_I could even learn how to love like you._

_Love like you._

Smiles, tears, confessions. For Lance, that night was a dream come true.

_Even though I can't compare, and I'm sorry if I stare, I just want to do everything._

_Maybe I could learn how to love._

_People say, this love is wrong, but all I want is to belong, I can say without any doubt._

_Everyone should learn how to love like you._

_Love like you._

_Love like you._


End file.
